


You Can Put Your Cold Feet On Me

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “You can put your cold feet on me.”Character: Peter Parker (For anon)Warning: N/A





	You Can Put Your Cold Feet On Me

Bed time was perhaps one of our favourite times. A warm bed, a fluffy duvet, and Peter. Peter was always there to cuddle with. Except tonight you tried to keep a distance knowing the cold feeling in your feet would only make your boyfriend uncomfortable, instead you cuddled into your pillow.

“Why are you so far away?” It was groggy and sleep laden, a warm hand reaching out for your arm and trying to pull you closer to him. 

“My feet are cold, Pete…you don’t want that.” You muffle it into your pillow shrugging away the hand and snuggling back down again, he’d thank you later, if he’d only let you sleep first. 

“You can put your cold feet on me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Come here.” You let yourself be rolled over towards him, your cold feet resting against his warm legs, arms wrapping around his waist, face nuzzling into his shirt. 

“God, your feet are cold!” You feel him jump when your feet make contact with his skin and it makes you let out a muffled laugh, “I told you.” 


End file.
